


Bedtime Story

by captainraz



Series: Raising Charles Tucker IV [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip comes home to his family after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [30footmonsterqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=30footmonsterqueer), [tacticalpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tacticalpineapple), [todgast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=todgast).



> 30foormonsterqueer, todgast and tacticalpineapple were bemoaning a lack of Trip/Mal fic where they're adorable domestic queers raising Charles Tucker IV. My hand slipped on the keyboard.

Trip sighed as he entered his quarters; it had been a long, hard day patching up Enterprise's engines and he was utterly shattered. He loved his job, and this ship, with all his heart, but sometimes he wished she'd leave him more time with his family. As it was, a plasma coolant leak had ensured Trip has missed dinner, and he hoped he hadn't missed saying goodnight to his son.

 

"Mal, you home?" called Trip as loudly as he dared.

 

"In here Trip," came the reply from their son's bedroom. Trip smiled; it looked like he hadn't missed saying goodnight to Charlie.

 

Malcom was curled up in bed reading a bed time story to four year old Charles Tucker IV. The latter of whom let out a squeal of delight when Trip entered his bedroom.

 

“Papa!” he called excitedly, squirming out of Malcolm’s arms and launching himself at Trip. Trip scooped his son up and held him tightly.

 

“Sorry I’m late Charlie. I thought I might have missed saying g’night.” The boy shook his head.

 

“Nu uh papa. You can help daddy finish my story. Was just at the good part.”

 

Trip settled Charlie back into bed and shared a quick kiss with his spouse before they got back to the important task of reading a bedtime story. Charlie was fast asleep before long and he and Malcolm had to extricate themselves carefully from his bed. They snuck out into the main living quarters and collapsed on the sofa. Trip snuggled into Malcolm’s shoulder with a sigh of contentment.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” he said sleepily. “Sorry I was so late.”

 

“That’s ok, Enterprise likes to keep us all on our toes; none more so than her chief engineer. I’m just glad you could help me tuck Charlie in.”

 

“Me too,” said Trip holding Mal tighter. “Can stay like this? Just for a little while?”

 

“Of course,” replied Malcolm, pressing a kiss to Trip’s temple. “Anything you want.”

 

As Trip drifted off in his husband’s arms he thought that there was nowhere else in the galaxy he’d rather be than here on Enterprise, with his family, watching the stars go by.


End file.
